<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will love you to the Moon and back by helgatrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827770">I will love you to the Moon and back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush'>helgatrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, M/M, Moon Landing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Один там космонавт побывал на Луне впервые с середины прошлого века.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Agger/Martin Škrtel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will love you to the Moon and back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на <a href="https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/">Football Season Fest</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Заслышав скрип кровати и изменение в ритме аппарата ЭКГ, Даниэль Аггер, главный аналитик центра управления полётами объединённой европейской ассоциации космических исследований, негромко вздохнул и опустил газету. На цифровой бумаге тут же закрутилась реклама и заголовки передовицы, и хмурое лицо Мартина Шкртела, пойманное в объектив на выходе из спускаемого аппарата, заслонило все остальные новости.<br/>Лицо Мартина на кровати напротив Даниэля, кстати, было чуть более довольным.<br/>– Что пишут? – хриплым спросонья голосом спросил тот, и Аггер продемонстрировал ему газету:<br/>– В Уэльсе с первого апреля возвращают обязательные уроки валлийского, но это не шутка, – произнёс он задумчиво, будто вспоминал прочитанное, хотя Мартин несомненно видел в его глазах тщательно спрятанную улыбку. – Соединённые Прибалтийские Штаты окончательно перешли на цифровую валюту, Ливерпуль взял кубок до окончания чемпионата, а в Швейцарии генетически модифицированные коровы повысили удой безлактозного молока. Ах, да, ещё один там космонавт побывал на Луне впервые с середины прошлого века. Скукотища.<br/>Мартин рассмеялся, и его лицо тут же перестало напоминать фотографию «Их разыскивает полиция». Даниэль, кстати, хотел бы посмотреть на панику в редакциях газет, когда им прислали кадры для выпуска, потому что даже на снимке с места приземления Мартин походил на уголовника.<br/>Ему даже едва не отказали в полёте из-за этого – как-то не с руки было делать лицом громогласного успеха Евросоюза на поприще космоса человека, который не умеет улыбаться.<br/>Впрочем, это по мнению директора Мартин не умел улыбаться. Даниэль мог бы с ними и поспорить.<br/>– Да брешут, – отмахнулся Мартин и, потянувшись, отцепил от рук датчики. – Все же знают, что на Луну так просто не полететь. И вообще, что ты делаешь в больнице? Ты разве не должен быть на пресс-конференции какой-нибудь?<br/>Даниэль так картинно поморщился в ответ, что Мартин снова усмехнулся. Почесал шрам над бровью, откинул одеяло и сел, спустив босые ноги на холодный кафельный пол.<br/>– Скажи мне, что ты принёс с собой какую-нибудь одежду?<br/>– Я здесь не как организатор твоего побега…<br/>– А как кто?<br/>Даниэль склонил голову набок и глазами указал на камеру под потолком. Мол, не маленький, должен знать, что правду говорить пока не стоит. Не сейчас, не под наблюдением. Удавалось же им прятаться все пять лет подготовки к полёту.<br/>– Как доброволец, – не вставая, Аггер взял лежавший у него на коленях герметичный свёрток и кинул его Мартину. Тот чуть замешкался, ещё не до конца привыкнув к земной гравитации, но пакет поймал. – Ты знаешь мои приоритеты: выбирая между конференцией и…<br/>– И чем угодно, – проворчал Мартин и, ничуточки не стесняясь ни камер, ни, тем более, Даниэля, развязал шнурок больничной пижамы.<br/>Даниэль мог бы спрятаться за газетой, чтобы на камеры не попал его жадный взгляд и потеплевшие кончики ушей. Он мог бы выйти за кофе. Он мог бы взяться за коммуникатор, в конце концов.<br/>Вместо этого он только сел чуть удобнее и чуть улыбнулся, глядя, как Мартин, так и не разобравшись с завязками, стянул пижаму просто через голову.<br/>За время полёта и три дня в карантине у него немного отросли волосы, и в тревожно-голубом свете ламп они казались почти белыми. Татуировки по плечам, которые так тщательно скрывали на всех публичных фотографиях, осунувшееся за полёт и перегрузки тело – обычно Мартин казался крупнее, чем сам Даниэль, но сейчас эта разница терялась. Мартин всегда был бледным, и Даниэль постоянно засматривался на контраст его широких белых ладоней и своей покрытой чернилами кожи, но сейчас, в больничном освещении, он казался ещё бледнее. Даже беззащитнее, что ли.<br/>– Я боялся за тебя, – негромко сказал Даниэль, и Мартин на миг замер на одной ноге в полунадетых трусах. Замер, кинул взгляд на камеру, а потом пожал плечами:<br/>– Дани, ты рассчитывал траекторию, – ответил он, будто бы это всё объясняло. – Так что страшно, конечно, было, но я знал, что точно вернусь.<br/>Мартин не любил разговаривать. Он чаще просто смотрел или делал, оставляя слова Даниэлю. И речи на конференциях, и разговоры на редких посиделках с друзьями, и даже в ответ на «я люблю тебя» – просто усмехался и утыкался Даниэлю лбом в плечо. Так что, когда Мартин, застёгивая джинсы, снова заговорил, Аггер только удивлённо поднял брови.<br/>– Знаешь, там, – он ткнул пальцем в потолок над собой, и Даниэль, чуть усмехнувшись, поправил его, указав верное направление в сторону Луны: в пол и немного правее. – Неважно, там, на Луне я жалел только о том, что звук шёл на весь ЦУП, а не в твой личный коммуникатор.<br/>– Надеюсь, ты всё запомнил, что рассказать хотел? – Аггер встал с кресла и протянул ему ладонь. – У твоего дома – охрана, у моего – нет. Первая пресс-конференция у тебя завтра в одиннадцать.<br/>– Всё-таки, побег, – Мартин усмехнулся, и Даниэль невольно протянул ладонь к его лицу, обводя кончиками пальцев эту улыбку.<br/>– Побег, – кивнул он и совсем уже тихо добавил: – Кстати, я проверил: в лифте камер нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>